


Fix You

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Today's word Protagonist.

Danny leaned on the bed, one hand holding Steve’s, the other gently cupping his head as his thumb stroked Steve’s forehead. 

Doris hadn’t needed to contact him. He had heard the noise Steve had been making from where he was dozing in the waiting room. By the time Steve was exhaustedly begging for Danny’s presence, his eyes closing of their own volition, the struggle to find his Danno exhausting him, Danny was standing in the doorway, his angry gaze burning into Doris’ back.

“Happy now?” he hissed.

“That you have perverted my son?” Doris started. “Not at all. He was happy and normal before he met you.”

“And now he’s happy and has a family, and there is nothing abnormal about him. Except of course his unhealthy obsession with explosives but having met you I’m guessing that is probably genetic.”

“He’s better off without you. You should just leave now.” Doris blocked Danny from stepping closer to the bed. “He doesn’t need you.”

“I think the conversation you just had with him proves that you are wrong.” Danny stepped forward until he was almost toe to toe with Doris. “Now get out of my way or I’ll have you removed.”

“You can’t do that I’m his next of kin.” Doris argued.

“No. You’re not. You’re nothing to him.” Danny responded quickly. 

“I’m his mother.”

“You’re his dead mother. You’ll never be more than that.”

“I will always be his mother.”

“You will always be the most hurtful antagonist in his life.” Danny shrugged.

“What does that make you? The Protagonist. His hero? You’ve got to be kidding me.” She snorted.

“I’ll be whatever he needs me to be.” Danny answered honestly.

“You’ll regret this.” Doris hissed as she stepped out of the way.

And with that Danny had his rightful place back. He stood there for what seemed like hours, his hand gently caressing Steve’s forehead, one thumb brushing tenderly across the gauze on his temple. Soft loving words tumbled from his lips. His other hand softly stroked the cool skin of his hand. Doris sitting in the corner watching him like a hawk, making disrespectful noises when Danny said or did something she didn’t approve of.

“Danny.” Steve murmured hoarsely, his eyes still closed.

“It’s me babe.” Danny murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against Steve’s dry lips. 

“Head hurts, D.” Steve mumbled, turning his face towards Danny’s voice.

“What have I told you about playing Super!SEAL when I’m not there to back you up.” Danny stretched out to pick up a cup of ice chips from the table at the foot of the bed. Extracting a chip from the cup, Danny rubbed it gently across Steve’s parched lips.

“Thanks, Danno.” Steve slurred his voice fading out as he drifted back to sleep.

“Rest, Babe, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered as he bent down to press a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“hmmph.” Doris snorted from the corner of the room. 

“You know, the door is right there. Why don’t you go and get yourself a poison cocktail or something?”

“That’s very witty, Detective.” Doris mock laughed.

“You can see he’s going to recover, I’m sure he’ll do it more comfortably if you were to make yourself scarce.” Danny offered, never taking his eyes off of Steve, his gentle fingers running absently through Steve’s hair.

“And miss these precious displays of masculinity? Not a chance.” 

“Yes because I’m sure in your world men have balls the size of bowling balls, shave with a machete, and pick their teeth with tree branches. Look around you lady, that’s not the real world anymore. Just because we are affectionate in private it doesn’t make us any less men.”

“Seriously, detective? Have you listened to yourself?” Doris stood, and tucked her purse under her arm. “I’m meeting Joe for a coffee; we’ll both be back in an hour. Don’t feel compelled to be here when I get back.”

Danny stood silently beside the bed, gently stroking his partners skin, comfortable just being there to comfort him.

“Is she gone?” Steve murmured, his eyes not opening.

“Yes.” Danny answered, “You need to forget about her and rest.”

“Help me up, D.” Steve flicked the sheet back.

“No you don’t. You’re staying here.” Danny pulled the sheet back across Steve’s torso.

“Danny.” Steve spoke then swallowed thickly. “If I stay here she stays here, all I need is rest. I can get that at home in a Doris free zone.”

“That is a very good point.” Danny mused.

“So help me find my clothes and let’s get the hell out of here while we’ve got the chance.”

It took them little more than fifteen minutes for Steve to be dressed and sign himself out AMA. Of course Danny did nothing but worry about Steve and wince with every pothole bump on the way back to the house. But after he had slowly helped his partner up the stairs, stripped of his clothes and ensconced in his own bed in his dimly lit bedroom, did Danny see the real advantage of bringing Steve home.

As Steve relaxed against his pillows, Danny walked around the bed. He opened the window to let in the salty sea breezes and quickly shed all but his boxer briefs and undershirt. Crawling into bed next to Steve he let himself relax for the first time in two days. Steve murmured the light sleep he had fallen into not quite pulling him under its spell. He turned, his body seeking out the heat of Danny’s. Letting his head rest on Danny’s shoulder, he nuzzled gently into Danny’s neck, his hand slowly creeping around Danny’s waist as he lost his fight with consciousness and slipped into sleep.

Letting his fingers trail up and down Steve’s back, Danny listened to his partner breath for long moments before he let his eyes drift closed, claimed by his first real sleep since he’d had the frantic phone call from Chin fifty two hours earlier.

Sometimes the only thing that could fix them was each other.


End file.
